


Annoyingly Sweet

by steelheart97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelheart97/pseuds/steelheart97
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan are incredibly annoying with each other but... unexpectedly sweet.Annoyingly sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

It was another “normal” day for the whole group. For Soonyoung, Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Mingyu, normal day means hearing Seungcheol and Jeonghan bickering with each other every day. It was lunch time when the group gathered with a Seungcheol and a Jeonghan annoying each other again. “Seriously, when do they even plan to stop being annoying?” Jihoon asked angrily while glaring at the two. “I don’t think it’s going to stop anytime soon. Calm down sweetie.” Soonyoung calm his fuming boyfriend who is seriously annoyed with the “annoying” couple.

“Maybe not until Jeonghan hyung gets angry.” Mingyu butted in. “What do you mean by that?” Jihoon raised his right eyebrow. “Well maybe Seungcheol hyung wanted to have an angry make out with Jeonghan hyung.” Mingyu answered. “What the hell Mingyu! Really?!” Jihoon glared at the taller. “Well, that’s what I usually get when Wonwoo got angry.” Mingyu explained. Hearing those, Wonwoo didn’t hesitate to smack the taller boy’s head.

Also they didn’t know that a certain someone heard that conversation not until that person butted in. “Hey! That’s great; I would like to have an angry make out with Jeonghannie.” Seungcheol dreamily stated. “What the hell!” Jeonghan pinched Seungcheol’s side earning a groan from the other. “I would never do that!” Jeonghan added. And with that, the two of them stars being annoying again. “It’s your entire fault.”  Wonwoo punched Mingyu’s left arm and started ignoring the taller one. “Hey, I’m sorry. Don’t ignore me babe.” Mingyu tried to apologize while Wonwoo just eat his lunch and continue to ignore the other. Jihoon and Soonyoung could only sigh with Mingyu’s stupidity. If it wasn’t because of him maybe, just maybe, Seungcheol and Jeonghan would try to stop being annoying.

 

...

 

The group headed back to their class since lunch time is now over but unluckily for Jihoon since he shares the same room with the “annoying” couple. Don’t worry, you’ll survive.” Soonyoung reassured his boyfriend. “Yeah, I will.” Jihoon answered sarcastically. Soonyoung just sigh before giving his boyfriend a peck and head back to his own class.

Their teacher was in the middle of discussing when Jeonghan felt something thrown to him. It was a paper. Who throw it? Of course it’s no other than his own boyfriend. Jeonghan glared at the said boy, but before he could even throw back the paper, Seungcheol mouthed to him to read what’s written, and Jeonghan complied doing so. At first Jeonghan get annoyed when he read the note, but chuckled when he finished reading it. “Really Choi Seungcheol?” Jeonghan muttered to himself.

 

_[1] I need to tell you a secret look at 5._

_[2] The answer is look at 11._

_[3] Don’t get mad look at 15._

_[4] Calm down don’t be mad look at 13._

_[5] First look at 2._

_[6] Don’t be angry look at 12._

_[7] I just wanted to say I love you._

_[8] What I wanted to tell you is… THE ANSWER IN ON 14._

_[9] Be patient look at 4._

_[10] This is the last time I’m going to do this look at 7._

_[11] I hope you’re not mad when I say look at 6._

_[12] Sorry look at 8._

_[13] Don’t get mad look at 10._

_[14] I don’t know how to say this but look at 3._

_[15] You must be really mad look at number 9._

 

Jeonghan turned his head and mouthed an _‘I love you too’_ back to Seungcheol and smiled wholeheartedly which Seungcheol returned. On the other hand, _‘This two could be annoying to the point that no one will believe that they’re a couple. But they could be sweet to each other when they like.’_ Jihoon thought as he witnessed the whole scene.

 

...

 

When the class is over, Soonyoung asked the others if they want to go to the café near their school to hang out since its Friday after all, but Seungcheol declined quickly. “Sorry I and my baby are off to somewhere.” And before Jeonghan could tell something, he was dragged out by Seungcheol. “Those two.” Soonyoung chuckled at the fading sight of the two. “Sorry we have something to do too.” Mingyu told them and drag the confused looking Wonwoo out of their sight. “So. It’s just the two of us then.” Soonyoung wiggled his eyebrows playfully to Jihoon. “That. That would be nice.” Jihoon muttered shyly before walking out of the campus wit Soonyoung following him.

“Yah! Choi Seungcheol! Where are you bringing me?” Jeonghan asked, he have no idea where are they heading up to. “Just follow me.” Seungcheol answered, still dragging the confused long haired boy with him. When Seungcheol stopped his track, Jeonghan bumped at his back. “Seriously, I’m going to ki-“but before Jeonghan could finish his sentence, he was shut up by the view. It was the place where the two of them first met. “Why did you bring me here?” Jeonghan asked.

“Nothing special, I just want to spend some time alone with you. And this place always reminds me of us.” Seungcheol explained as he walked towards the tree where their initials were carved to. Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol and run to him, giving the other a surprise back hug. “I love you so much.” Jeonghan whispered into the other boy’s ear. “I know, and I love you too sweetheart.” Seungcheol replied, standing up and turned his body towards Jeonghan to give him a proper hug. “That would never change.” He added, cupping the long haired boy’s cheek, closing the gap between them until their lips met. Both of them shared a long sweet and passionate kiss under the tree of their memories.

 

...

 

 When Monday has come, the two is still annoying to each other like nothing happened before. It was still a normal day for all, having the other two couples sigh at the sight. It was official; no one can stop the two. Nothing will ever change between them. Even their love for each other will never change.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful Saturday when somebody decided to take his lovely “Ms.Yoon” out. Seungcheol faced the mirror as he styled his hair and fixed his outfit. “Wah. You’re really handsome Choi Seungcheol.” He praised himself as he winked at his own reflection. “Time to go.” He adjusts his watch and he quickly grabbed his phone and wallet before leaving his room. As he got down, he saw his mom back facing him so he hugged her mom from the back. “Hi mom.” He greeted.

Mrs. Choi turned around and saw her son clothed in a black pants and a plain white shirt with a flannel hanging on his waist. “Date with Jeonghan?” She asked her son. “Yup, gotta take my princess out.” He replied. “That’s good. It’s better rather than annoying him.” She stated as she ruffle her son’s hair, earning a whine from the other saying that he styled his hair perfectly. “You should go, kiss Jeonghan for me.” His mom added. “Right, I’ll go now. Love you.” Seungcheol kissed her mom’s cheeks before leaving.

 

...

 

Meanwhile at the Yoon’s household, Jeonghan was planning to stay on his bed the whole day since he’s too lazy to go out. As he lies on his bed, he cuddled with his big teddy bear named “S.Coups”, Seungcheol named it for him saying that it sounds cool. The bear was a gift from Seungcheol during their 1st anniversary given to him at the amusement park. Oh how he missed those moments. As he enjoyed his me time his mom that was busy cleaning heard the doorbell rings so she stopped for a while and open the door.

“Oh, Seungcheol-ah.” She greeted the boy. “Hi mom.” He greeted back. “Where’s Jeonghan?” He asked. “In his room. Come inside.” Mrs. Yoon ushered Seungcheol to come inside. “If you’re planning to take him out just do so, I have a house to clean.” Mrs. Yoon added. “Thanks mom.” Seungcheol head towards Jeonghan’s room and he opened the door quietly and he saw his “Ms. Yoon” cuddling with S.coups so he entered quietly and closed the door behind him.

He walk towards the bed and launched himself to the other boy. “I’ve got you.” Jeonghan turned to see who invaded his room and it turned out that it was his own annoying boyfriend. At first he ignored the other’s presence. “Yah, you’re just going to ignore me?” Seungcheol poked the other and start tickling the other. “Yah! Stop!” Jeonghan squirmed as he tried to stop the other. Seungcheol stopped and placed a quick kiss on Jeonghan’s lips. “Change. We’re going somewhere.” Seungcheol stated but the other complained saying that he doesn’t want to leave his bed. “What am I going to do with these then?” Seungcheol asked as he showed two tickets to an amusement park.

Jeonghan quickly got up and tried to get the tickets but Seungcheol of course won’t let him. “Change quickly.” Seungcheol demanded. He knows that his boyfriend will not say no to amusement parks. “Fine. Go out.” Jeonghan replied. “Why?” Seungcheol asked. “I need to change idiot.” Jeonghan answered as he tried to push the other but Seungcheol was stronger than him. “Just change, it’s not like I didn’t saw everything before.” Seungcheol plant himself to the bed with his arms supporting his head. “Fine. You’re so annoying.” Jeonghan stood up and change into more comfortable clothes not noticing the hungry stares from Seungcheol.

 

...

 

After Jeonghan was done the two bid their byes to Mrs. Yoon and head to the amusement park. As they arrived at the amusement park they bought a couple headbands and rom around hand in hand. “Let’s ride that one.” Seungcheol suggested pointing at the roller coaster. “I don’t want that.” Jeonghan replied looking so awfully nervous. Don’t misunderstand it but the boy was scared at those kinds of rides even though he likes amusement parks. “Let’s ride it.” Seungcheol dragged the poor boy towards the ride. The two sat the back most part of the ride. “Don’t worry you have me.” Seungcheol held Jeonghan closer to him.

When the ride starts, Jeonghan kept his eyes shut, too scared to open one. As they reached the highest part, Seungcheol quickly cupped Jeonghan’s cheeks and kissed him on his lips to help the other lessen his fear. The kiss last until the end of the ride. Seungcheol pulled out and both of them looked at each other’s eyes. “That wasn’t bad.” Seungcheol smirked before heading out of the ride followed by the blushing Jeonghan.”

They had their dinner after some few rides. As the sun sets down completely, Seungcheol dragged Jeonghan into some horror ride experience which Jeonghan was not happy to do. Soon as the ride starts Jeonghan’s screams were heard. “Get me out of here!” Jeonghan shouted as he latched himself to Seungcheol’s side as if his life depends on it. Seungcheol smirked liking the contact from his boyfriend. Just like how he planned. After the ride, Jeonghan became soulless and Seungcheol couldn’t stop smiling. After a few minutes Seungcheol decided to take Jeonghan home. “Let’s get you home, you look tired.” Seungcheol pats Jeonghan’s back and the other just let his boyfriend lead him.

 

...

 

After Seungcheol brought him home, Jeonghan couldn’t stop smiling. He hugged his bear so tight and he let a squeal out, just like a teenage girl. He really enjoyed their date earlier he even remembered Seungcheol’s line before going, _‘Don’t dream of me too much.’_ Soon he fell asleep, but not for the other. Seungcheol on the other side kept on turning around his bed. He really enjoyed their time together but something keeps on making him awake.

He couldn’t sleep; it feels like he has forgotten about something that he cannot think of. He tried to think what it was for some minutes that turned into hours. “I love you.” He suddenly blurted out. He shot up as he realized what he has forgotten. He forgot to tell Jeonghan his _‘I love you.’_ It has been his routine to say that line to the other everyday but he forgot about it today, so as an annoying boyfriend he is he decided to text his “Ms. Yoon.” at an ungodly hour.

Jeonghan woke up from his sleep as he felt his phone vibrated. He tried to ignore it but it was continuously vibrating and it annoyed him so he pick his phone to see who was texting him at this hour. It was Seungcheol, Jeonghan groaned as he replied to Seungcheol’s messages.

 

From: CHOI <3

                BABY OMG I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING EARLIER SO WAKE UP RIGHT NOWWW!!!

From: CHOI <3

                IT’S SO IMPORTANT WAKE UPPPPP.

From: CHOI <3

                HUNNNNNY, SWEETIE, CUTIE. WAKE UP! BABYY, BABEE, LOVEE, GORGEOUS, WAKE UP.

                LOVE OF MINE! <3

From: YOON <3

                WHAT?!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT IS SO IMPORTANT AT 2:57 AM?!!!

From: CHOI <3

                I love you.

From: YOON <3

                IDIOT!

From: CHOI <3

                Your idiot. Only yours.

From: YOON <3

                I know. I love you too.

 

With that Seungcheol finally fell asleep same with Jeonghan and both of them have this sweet smile on their lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's done!" Jeonghan exclaimed as he smiled at his work. Today was his _"annoying"_ boyfriend's birthday so he decided to make something for him. He woke up early to bake his boyfriend some of his favorite cookies since it was a special day for him. Jeonghan hummed to his favorite tune as he placed some of the cookies in a small box and decorated it with a cute blue ribbon. Call him lazy but if it was for his one of an annoying _“boyfie”_ he’s going to do anything.

 

After cleaning the mess he made; he made his way to his room to fix his things and take a bath after. Taking his time, Jeonghan made sure to look extra presentable today. After preparing himself for school, Jeonghan picked his bag up and head downstairs only to be greeted by his confused mom. "Good Morning mom." Jeonghan greeted placing a kiss on his mother's cheeks. "Good Morning honey. Do you perhaps know who made these cookies?" "I did." Jeonghan chuckled.

 

“Really, who?” “No, I mean it was me who did it.” "You did?" Mrs. Yoon eyed him suspiciously. "It's Cheollie's birthday today so I made him this." Jeonghan explained as he picked some of the remaining cookies and give it to his mom. "How can I forget my son-in-law's birthday?" Mrs. Yoon sighed as she tried the cookie her son made. "Mmm... This is so good, bet Seungcheol would love this." Jeonghan smiled at the compliment. "Thanks."

 

Jeonghan picked a cookie for him and taste it. He was not really a good cook but he could say that the cookie he made was indeed good. "I'm off to school. See you later mom." "Mmm... Greet Seungcheol a happy birthday for me." Jeonghan nod his head before kissing his mom's cheeks and grabbed the box of cookies for his boyfriend before heading out of their house.

 

...

 

The time Jeonghan arrived at their school gates he spotted his friends being lovey dovey and all. He chuckled as he approached his friends. "Hey guys!" "Hi~" The four greeted in chorus. "Oh what's that?" Mingyu asked as he eyed the box Jeonghan was holding. "Cookies!" Soonyoung stated happily. "Is it for us? I didn't have breakfast earlier. Thanks for this." Jihoon stated as he removed the ribbon and opened the box. "Me too!" Soonyoung stated as he pick some cookies and eat it, same goes to Jihoon and Mingyu.

 

"B-but-" Jeonghan could only stare blankly at his friends. "Your cookies are so good, hyung." Mingyu mumbled, munching some cookies. "Yup. You should make this always." Soonyoung added and Jihoon nod in agreement. The three finished all the cookies in no time and Wonwoo could only sigh on his friend's and boyfriend's antics. "Thanks for the cookies!" The three stated in chorus as before entering the school grounds leaving Wonwoo with Jeonghan who's holding the now empty box.

 

"Sorry hyung. I couldn't stop them." Wonwoo smiled apologetically at Jeonghan who's about to cry. "C-cookies." Jeonghan mumbled as he stared at the box he's holding. "Babe! You coming?" Mingyu called for his boyfriend. "I'm coming!" Wonwoo shouted back. "I'm really sorry hyung. I know that you've worked hard making those for Seungcheol hyung." Wonwoo apologized once again before heading towards his boyfriend and as if a cue someone came beside Jeonghan.

 

...

 

"Make me what?" Seungcheol asked as he stared at his boyfriend. "Cheollie~" Jeonghan began to tear up upon seeing his boyfriend. "Hey. Why are you crying?" Seungcheol wiped those tears away from Jeonghan's face. "C-cookies." "What cookies? Where?" "I-I've made you some cookies for your birthday b-but they ate it all!" Jeonghan cried. "Hey stop crying, okay?" Jeonghan calmed down a little bit. Suddenly an idea popped of Seungcheol’s sly head. "Did you have a taste of it?" Seungcheol asked and the other nod in response. "Did you brush your teeth after?" "What kind of question is that?" Jeonghan frowned. "Just tell me yes or no." "N-no."

 

Without any warning, Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan into a kiss. Jeonghan was taken back at first but he responded to it after. "You taste like cookies, I like it." Seungcheol stated, breaking the kiss. "I'll kill them later for eating what's mine but you could still give me another gift though." Seungcheol smirked at his idea. "W-what?" Jeonghan asked skeptically. Seungcheol took the ribbon from the box Jeonghan's holding and wrapped it around the other's wrist. "You."

 

Jeonghan's cheeks started to become pinkish from his boyfriend's antics. "W-what are you saying?" "Hmm? I love you more than anything else, so you'll be my gift." Seungcheol smiled. "And gifts should be unwrapped but for now we should head to our class before we get late. I'll unwrap my gift later." Seungcheol winked at his boyfriend playfully, caressing his cheeks. "Pervert!" Jeonghan slapped the other's chest earning a laugh from the other.

 

"Let's go?" Seungcheol asked, reaching out his hand for Jeonghan to hold. "Mmm." Jeonghan held his hand as they head towards their class. "Cheollie." Jeonghan called while they're walking hand in hand. Seungcheol looked at him, humming in response. Jeonghan cupped the other's cheek and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Happy Birthday, Cheollie~" Jeonghan greeted. "Thank you, my love." Seungcheol grinned like an idiot before they continue to walk to their class.

 

...

 

"By the way, remind me to scold those kids later. How could they ate all those cookies my baby made for me?!" Poor Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Mingyu. Just how could Seungcheol not be scary when he's angry?  Especially when they made his Ms. Yoon cry. 


End file.
